An Unexpected Surprise
by Aka-Chibi
Summary: A little story where Karkat slowly comes around to developing red feelings for a certain kitty.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, this is my first story I've ever written on this site, so I'm sorry if this isn't a very good story.

She has a crush on him. Of course he knows that already. The way that she stares at him with those dreamy look when he talks to her… It's rather deep. He swears that even when he _looks_ at her, he can hear a faint purr.

Karkat isn't quite pleased with this, though. Why couldn't Nepeta just back off? Couldn't she see that he wasn't interested in her?

Just what is he going to do with this naïve little troll that is clearly obsessed with useless cats? He knows that Nepeta _probably_ means no harm. She's much too cute and cuddly to harm a single little soul. She even puts up with Equius, and he's a even bigger asshole then Karkat himself.

So why couldn't he be even flattered with her having red feelings for him?

He slouched in his chair in the lab, staring blankly at his screen where he was signed in on Trollslum. Karkat had been in here for a rather long time, trying to collect his thoughts. Once in a while, he can see one of those human kids sign on. He would have usually go off and start trolling any of them, but today he oddly didn't feel like it.

Suddenly, a chat window popped up. Someone was contacting him.

Leaning closer towards the screen, he took a quick glance at text. It was a greenish color, more yellowish then what that Jade human types with.

Hesitantly, he read off the username. It was arsenicCatnip.

Nepeta Leijon.

Jegus Christ! Karkat sure didn't want to talk to her now. He turned around in his chair to look at her.

Nepeta was across the lab sitting patiently in her chair, her back facing Karkat.

He sighed with a hint of irritation, and decided to finally respond to her.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AC: :33 *ac walked up to karkat purring a gr33ting as she rubbed herself against his legs.*

AC: :33 *she rolled onto her back on the ground showing her belly as she eagerly waited for a belly rub*

CG: KARKAT CAN'T BELIEVE HE HAS TO GO THROUGH THIS. AGAIN.

CG: KARKAT REFUSES TO TOUCH THIS VILE CREATURE, AND HE SWEARS HE WAS SEVERELY DISTURBED FROM THE TOUCHING.

AC: :33 *she says "aww do not be a silly billy" as she pawed at his shoes*

CG: CAN CATS EVEN TALK.

AC: :33 *she says "either this cat can or everybody can talk to cats" she purred loving the idea*

CG: FINE WHATEVER. LISTEN, STOP BEING SO ANNOYING AND GET RID OF THE ROLE PLAYING THING FOR JUST A MINUTE.

CG: I HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT.

AC: :33 oh okay what do you want to talk about karkat?

CG: ACTUALLY, I DON'T THINK THIS WILL BE A GREAT PLACE TO TALK IMPORTANT CRAP ABOUT.

CG: NEPETA, MEET OUTSIDE IN THE HALLWAYS. NOW.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

With that, Karkat got out of his Trollslum. He stood up from his seat and walked out of the lab without looking at Nepeta.

After a moment, he heard her light foot steps following him.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were in one of the many hallways, alone, Karkat turned to look at Nepeta. She was making that kitty smile again as she waited to see what he wanted to talk to her about. She was indeed curious, since he rarely does talk to her alone.

"Alright, listen Nepeta." Karkat started, trying to not to sound like a douche bag so that Nepeta can see that this was serious. He really tried. "I know that you have a weird crush on me. I'm damn sure that _everybody_ knows."

Nepeta made a small gasp, staring at him with wide eyes. After a moment, she started blushing. "No… No, you're so silly Karkitty!" She chuckled awkwardly, looking down at her feet as she fiddled with her fingers. She did plan on confessing to him sooner or later. Preferably when she's older and possibly more feminine-like. She was not expect this to happen.

Karkat sighed as he started to get irritated. "Don't deny it, Nepeta. But if you still claim that you don't like me, at least let me say something in case you do. Which is true." He leaned close to her and tilted her head up so that she would make eye contact with him. He towered over the short little troll at an attempt to be intimidating. He really wanted to make sure she gets the point. "I don't like you. You are very annoying and dear gog it really hits my nerve. Forget your infatuation with me, because there is no way it will happen."

Nepeta stared at him, speechless. When Karkat could see the sadness creeping up in her eyes, he let go of her face and backed away.

"Oh… oh okay. Th-That's nice to know, Karkat…" He heard her mumble. Once again he watched her stare at the ground once again. Although this time, her arms where slumped down to her sides. Instead of looking away with embarrassment, she looked away with heart broke. And man, does that hurt.

Not really wanting to stick around, Karkat decided to return back into the lab. It really will be awkward for him to stay, and frankly, he didn't want to see the poor kitty cry.

Nepeta just walked slowly back towards her room, taking the long way rather then to use the transportalizer. It seemed to make more sense.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, no one really saw Nepeta that much. Equius told everybody that Nepeta is just in her room, all curled up on the ground as she just bats around a ball of yawn. Seeing how she is oddly too depressed to even talk about it to Equius, he just left her alone. Time to time, he would check on her to find that she barely moved from her spot.

All of the trolls didn't know why she was like this. Nepeta was almost always a cheerful troll. Why is she suddenly sad?

Well, almost all of the trolls didn't know. Karkat was well aware that he's the main reason why Nepeta is like this. And he admits, he did felt a bit guilty about it.

Did this little cat troll really liked him _that_ much? Or maybe this is the first time she ever had a crush on anybody, so she wasn't prepared for the rejection?

Karkat couldn't help but think of Eridan, who got rejected over and over by multiple people. To say that he feels bad for Eridan too is a lie. That damn sea-dwelling bastard deserved it, and he probably just tried hitting on others so that he would finally have someone to claim. How pathetic, he probably never considered the victims' own feelings.

… Like me? Karkat suddenly wondered. He shook that thought out of his head. No, I did it for Nepeta's own good.

And yet he still feels like he's a villain.

Karkat is in his room, wondering around as he thought carefully of this situation. Along the way, someone transported in his room. He looked over his shoulder to see how came.

It's Equius. The big bulky man stepped off of the transportalizer, then proceeded to cross his arms as stared instantly at Karkat.

"What the fuck do you want?" Karkat growled, not wanting to see anyone at the moment.

"… Nepeta is not happy." Equius simply said.

"Yeah, I know that. We all fucking know that."

"She is normally happy."

"What's your gog damn point?"

"I do believe that this has something to do with you." Equius took a step closer to the other troll.

Even it seemed like just one harmless little step, Karkat somehow felt endangered and backed away. "Wh-What makes you say that?"

"If I can recall, this all happened when you lured Nepeta away for a talk." The big troll took another step.

"How did you know?" The smaller troll backed away another step.

"I happened to be in the lab back then. What did you do to her?" This time, Equius took a bigger step.

"I didn't do anything bad, if that's what you're hinting at." Karkat felt his hair brush against something solid. Oh sweet Jegus, this is getting hella bad. It's a goddamn wall, and he suddenly had a feeling that it will be covered with bright red.

"Then what _did_ you do?" Equius quickly closed in on Karkat, leaving some a few feet between then. He leaned over Karkat and flexed a bicep, as if he wasn't aware that Karkat already feel like he was going to shit his pants.

"I just fucking told her I don't like her, now get the fuck away me you creepy cow. I swear to gog, just being near you is making me feel like I'm getting suffocated with your terrible sweaty odor." Karkat growled, pushing the other troll away. Man, it felt like trying to push 4 ton statue.

Equius paused, staring down at Karkat with an odd curious look. "Is that a command?"

"GET. THE FUCK. AWAY. EQUIUS. OR I'M GOING USE MY SICKLE ON YOU!" Karkat yelled angrily. Why does he have to put up with this bullshit?

As if he said "yes", Equius began starting sweating. He tried going back to the subject. "W-Well, Karkat. You foolishly made Nepeta feel incredibly sad. You have to make up for that."

Grossed out by the sweating, Karkat pulled his hands back and backed up in the wall. Maybe if he kept going, the wall will suddenly vanish. "What? What the fuck do you expect me to do?"

"Talk to her. Try to make her feel better. If it is necessary, promise her to do things. It is as simple as that." Equius replied calmly, as if it's obvious.

"What? Fine, fine, just get the fuck away from me."

With that, Equius stopped cornering Karkat. He simply turned around, walked to the transportalizer, and transported away. Karkat could barely hear the other troll mutter out the words, "I need a towel…".

Karkat slumped down to the ground, leaning his back on the wall. Man, this was exhausting. He wiped his fingers on the ground as if that will get rid of traces of Equius. "That crazy, crazy, bastard."


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat honestly felt reluctant to go see Nepeta. After all, he is the main reason why she's all cooped up in her room.

That, or maybe he's just worried of what might happen when he sees Nepeta. Maybe she'll start bawling. Or maybe she'll get very, very mad.

Although, the reason why Karkat decided to go see Nepeta anyway is because of Equius. There's no way he'll risk encountering Equius again just simply because he's too much of a coward to go talk to Nepeta. That's just very ridiculous and he has no good reason why he wouldn't go see her in the first place.

Which is why he stepped onto the transportalizer.

Much to his surprise, he transported into Equius's room rather then Nepeta's. He took a look around the big room, wondering why he's in this room. He is relieved to find that Equius is nowhere in this room and went ahead and wonder around the room. He found some glasses of milk and robot parts on the ground, that huge pile of broken robot head over by the corner, and some of those digusting naked mighty beast posters. Why Equius would hang these distasteful posters up will be forever unknown to Karkat, and he took great care to look away as if looking any longer at these posters will fry his think pan.

Then he noticed that door.

Curious, but probably just wanting take his mind off of something disturbing, Karkat strode up to the door and pushed it open.

Half expecting that this is a door to a closet, he is surprised to find that it lead to another room. Taking some quiet steps inside, just in case he might be ambushed by something, he is quick to noticed the wall paintings. There is a paint set next to the wall too.

This wall is covered with painting of some of his friends along with some of those romance symbols: red heart for matespirtship, red diamond for moirallegiance, black spade for kismesissitude, and black club for auspisticism.

Then, Karkat heard it. It sounded like a something softly hitting a soft object. Following the sound of this peculiar noise, he turned to find a troll.

It's Nepeta, and she didn't quite look as lively as she when he last saw her. She was just lying there on the ground, pawing lifelessly at a pink ball of string. Her hat was thrown some feet away from her. It seemed like she didn't notice him yet.

Not sure what do to next, Karkat decided to finally walk up to her quietly. He didn't feel like making loud noises since it didn't seem like the appropriate thing to do.

Finally, when he was at least 3 feet away from her, he sank down to his knees and looked down at her. Looking more closely, he noticed how unusually pale she is. Not to mention those dark circles under her eyes.

"N-Nepeta?" He said nervously, not expecting what will happen next.

She stopped pawing at the ball and glance up at him without her head.

"Umm… Are you okay?" Karkat asked, feeling a bit foolish for asking. No respond from the other troll.

"Listen…" He paused, not sure what to say to her. He sure isn't the type of troll that comforts people. "I'm worried about you…?"

Did she just arched an eyebrow? It's rather hard to tell when those masses of hair is covering her head.

"We're all worried about you, Nepeta. You really need to start get and moving or else you'll get fat." Karkat said, feeling a bit more confident. He soon regretted what he said when he watched her turn around, her back now facing him. She really didn't want to see Karkat if he's going to keep insulting her some more. But hey, at least she's moving more.

"Oh, umm, sorry. I didn't mean it. I mean sure, you do get fat. All of use can get fat. But umm… it wouldn't matter. You'll still be the same bubbly Nepeta you are. Or you what you used to be." Karkat awkwardly patted her shoulder.

He stopped talking for a new second, waiting for a response from her. It's rather hopeless.

Seeing how there's no point in trying to get her to talk to him, he might as well get to the point and apologize. If she still doesn't want to talk then it's not his fault, right?

"Look, I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you. Maybe I was just agitated that day. You know how I am, this stupid little crabby douche bag. I didn't know that saying those thing will make you end up like… like… _this._

"But… I really am sorry. I do feel bad that I made this… this… happy troll go depressed like a bawling Eridan. Oops, sorry. I didn't mean that. I hope you didn't feel offended.

"Umm… Oh great gog, I'm not really good at making people feel better am I? Well… I feel a bit better that I'm at least trying, I guess…"

Karkat had run out of things to saw. He looked at Nepeta, who indeed look dead right now. Seeing how he's doing such a terrible job, he decided to change the subject.

"Well… Umm… You know, you're a creative troll. I guess. I mean, you painting your walls with all these colorful colors. I wonder why you have all those different symbols." He noticed a picture of him on the wall near them. He forced out a chuckle. "Oh, look. You got my picture down perfectly. All you need a screaming loud-mouth."

After a moment, he was lost of things to say again. He started at the walls some more, then an idea developed in his head.

"Oh, listen Nepeta! You want to do something fun?" He said, trying his best to found excited. He became rather happy to see that Nepeta actually turned her head to look at him. "Listen, why don't you come and uh… Paint the walls in my room? They're really ugly and boring compared to your room, so it'd be nice if you painted it. How about it?"

He made a big smile, showing his sharp pointy teeth. It's obviously fake, but he hoped that Nepeta couldn't see past it.

After a moment, Nepeta finally sat up, much to his happiness. "I… I guess that sounds nice." She said quietly at first, almost as if she had forgotten how to talk.

"Great! C'mon, get up Nepeta." Karkat hopped to his feet, holding his hand down to her. She stared at it, then took it where he hauled her up to her feet.

She wobbled a bit, feeling dizzy for suddenly standing up, but it quickly passed. He scooped up her hat for her, and even put it on her head for her. Not that he did a good job doing it, where it almost fell off her head before she correctly put it on.

He then walked over to where her paint set is, picked it up for her then stepped over to the transportalizer, then waited for her.

She followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Transporting into Karkat's room, the two stood in awkward silence as they stared at the whole interior of the room.

It's rather empty, save for some ridiculous romantic movie posters that are hanged on the wall and some discarded items scattered in the corners of the room.

Nepeta stepped off of the transportalizer and looked around the room for a moment. This is pretty much the first time she has ever seen Karkat's room, and the desire and curiosity to remember most of the details of the room should not be necessarily avoided.

Suddenly, she fixed her large round eyes on a large piece of the wall. It's bare, no posters or even a stain or crack. It's perfect.

She looked back at Karkat, who had silently stayed at the transportalizer and watched her, beckoned for him come closer.

He walked up to her, then looked at the wall trying to picture what Nepeta might be painting on it. He snapped back to focus when he saw that Nepeta had taken the paint set from him and laid it on the ground. He saw her take some steps back, holding her hands towards the wall where her hands made a triangular shape, close one eye and looked through the triangle.

She stayed like that until he finally asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Nepeta made a giggle and lowered her hands before looking at him with small smile. "I heard that humans who paint does this weird pose before doing anything, so I wanted to try. It's silly, I can't see why they do this."

"Humans are incredibly stupid creatures, I thought you would know this by now." Karkat responded.

"But not all of them are," Nepeta pouted then smiled before looking at the wall once more.

Karkat decided to just sit back and watch, since he'll be of no use anyway. He carefully looked at her face, feeling relieved that some sort of positive emotions is starting to show up. This is good sign, saying that he's doing such a magnificent like a good leader should do.

"Karkitty, are you going to be mad if I asked you to pose for me?" Nepeta asked, making Karkat snap back into reality. Man, he should stop getting his head in the clouds or he'll end up like Gamzee. The thought of that almost made him shiver in disgust.

"Oh, no I won't." He watched her pick up a paint brush and dip it in some gray paint before beginning to paint the wall.

They didn't spoke much at first, when Nepeta just started the painting. However, that's what the beauty of the whole process is.

As the painting is starting to shape into what Karkat noticed is his face, the silence between the two trolls is starting to lift up.

"Jegus Christ, look at that. I look like a fucking creep, well done." Karkat chuckled, if you considered a sort of humored mad growl to be a chuckle.

"Pfft, oh Karkitty. All you needed is a V-shaped on your head and it will be just purrfect." Nepeta purred happily as she painted his horns on the wall. "It is not so hard, you know. Do you want to try?"

Karkat made a face. "It's going to terrible."

"C'mon, I'm no artist and yet you are asking me to paint your wall. At least do yourself a favor and try it."

Karkat stared wordlessly at her, then picked up a spare paint brush. He stared at the many bottles of paint, which held many different watery colors. What is this stuff made out of, anyway? He dipped his brush in bottle of green paint and held it up to the wall to paint a picture. If he had ever painted before, he would have known that he should rub off the excess paint before painting. Since he had not, the excess paint dripped down to his pants, leaving much green spots.

"Mother fucking…" He cursed under his breath, forgetting all about the painting.

Nepeta looked away from the painting at him, wondering what's wrong. Seeing the spots on his grey pants, she giggled at the site of it and set down her paint brush.

"Don't worry, Karkat. Do you want a towel to wipe that up?" She offered.

"It's no big deal, really." He muttered.

"How about a painting apron? They're helpful to stop painting getting on your clothes." Before Karkat could say a word, Nepeta jumped up to her feet and run to the transportalizer.

Seeing that she is no longer in the room, he looked up at the painting again. It's a big, sloppy painting of himself. With his mouth wide open showin off his sharp teeth, his arms thrown up into the air as if he is thrashing around, it's clearly a painting of Karkat getting into his rage fits.

Looking at such painting, Karkat couldn't help but make a small smile. The way Nepeta painted his rage face is rather funny, he couldn't help but to wonder why Nepeta would like someone who is damn furious.

By the time Nepeta returned with a big, white apron, Karkat already started painting a picture. He had already painted a picture of a Nepeta benting over with her rear in the air as if she's going to pounce on the Karkat painting. Seeing that this is kind of fun, and that there is plenty of wall space for more silly shenanigans, he started on a painting of Crabdad.

Who cares if he's using stick figures and if his painting is very, very terrible.

Who cares if Nepeta came too late with the apron and now his pants are covered with bright colors.

This is a fucking nice way to get a depressed cat back into happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days, Nepeta started to come out of her room more and more with a bigger smile each day. It's unexpected how much relief all the trolls felt when they saw her again, although some trolls of course acted like they didn't care. This is no surprise.

Once Equius saw this happy little kitty purring once again, he backed off of Karkat. It's a good thing, since no one would really want to see a fellow troll dead. Especially Nepeta.

Karkat couldn't help but to humor himself by thinking Nepeta had somewhat saved his life even though he started all this mess. However, he didn't really feel like he regretted it for some odd reason.

He is currently in his room, wanting to be away from everybody. He is sitting in front of his wall of painting as he stared at it for a few minutes. It's such a nice display, actually. He would find himself staring at the wall of silly paintings whenever he ventured through his room or even if he was going to sleep. These odd behaviors seem to be occurring more often then he remembered.

He couldn't figure out how he and Nepeta had time to paint all of these things in one day, that one time ago. It's this sort of thing that led to everybody gossiping about the two and making him retreat to his room with a bright red face.

But it happened, none the less.

They had painted all of the other trolls, some lusii that belonged to the trolls or made up ones, and even some of the humans. Despite Karkat finding just about everything to be just awful looking, especially his own painting, he couldn't help but find all the things Nepeta had painted to be just… Well…

They make him smile, okay? Deep down inside, this crabby assfaced troll can smile. So shocking, am I right? This is sarcasm in case some stupid humans can't tell, as Karkat expect a lot of them to.

Now, they did stopped painting eventually. Not only is their hand a bit cramped from holding a paint brush for a couple of hours, but their back is tired and they have managed to dirtied most of their hands and sleeves with smudges of paint.

"What? What the fuck, we're done _already_? Gog damn it, this was actually starting to get entertaining." Karkat growled with annoyance, having to be irked off that he has to stop now.

"Oh c'mon Karkitty, we're almost out of paint." Nepeta grabbed a part of Karkat's painting apron that he had on. She made sure to wipe her brush on the part of the apron that wasn't already covered with paint.

"Hey! What the fuck, man?" Karkat swiped the apron from her almost as if he owned it. Even if it wasn't he sure wasn't going to let anyone wipe something on what he's wearing.

Nepeta looked up at him and pouted, giving him those big adorable eyes. This time, it seemed like her eyes are extra shiny. This is like a giving the puppy- err, I mean - kitty eyes, except on a whole new level. How could anybody resist?

"But Karkaaaat," She said at first, stretching his name out with a sweet and innocent voice. "I can't pawssibly let my paint dry on the brush, it'll dry up and get all hard."

"You're fucking point is?" Karkat said, unable to look away from her eyes. Stupid unresisting powers.

"If you won't let me use the apron, I'll have to use this as a replacement!" Within a second, Karkat saw her swiftly move her hand. He blinked, confused on what just happened for a moment, until he noticed Nepeta's sly face and felt something cold dripping down the bridge of his nose. He wiped it and looked at his hand. It was blue paint.

"This? This is my _nose_?" Karkat yelled out, trying to wipe the rest of the paint off his nose.

Nepeta only stood there, pressing a fist to her mouth to try and stop her from giggling. "Oh noooo, Karkat! It's all over your face now! You have a blue face now!"

Karkat let out a growl. What's interesting is that this sort of growl wasn't angry or anything, just more on the playful aggressive side. He held up his own brush and ran it over Nepeta's face, smearing her face of purple paint, especially around the mouth area.

Nepeta made a gasp before trying to spit out the paint from her lips. "Meanie pants!" She cried out.

The next thing you know, this whole paint fight starts. Karkat threw droblets of paint with his brush at Nepeta, and she did it back.

Suddenly, Nepeta let out an adorable growl before pouncing on Karkat and successfully knocking him down to the ground.

"Hey! Fuck face!" Karkat yelled as Nepeta pinned him down. She held both of his hands in one hand, and the other hand holding a brush coated with thick magenta colored paint. She had a very, very evil kitty grin.

"Ready to get some Eridan on you?" She giggled, holding the brush close to his face while trying not to spill a drop of paint.

Karkat could have easily push Nepeta off of him, but he didn't. He just laid there and pulled on a disgusted face. "What? Fuck no! You get some Eridan on you! You're so gog damn picky about paint, anyway."

"Ooooh no, Karkitty! You're not being nice enough, I'm afraid I can't understand you!" She half closed her eyes, making this smile look lazy. She sure did enjoyed what a fun game this is. She held the brush closer, making Karkat squirm a bit under her.

"Get that filthy thing away me! It probably taste like fish! Cats like fish right? You go have some time with your fish." This is starting to sound like they're talking about a certain sea-dweller.

Nepeta stared at him, taking a good time to act like she's considering it. She pulled the brush away from his face, much to this relief, only to quickly smack the brush against his left cheek and running it all the down to the right side of his chin. The beautiful part is that she even got some paint in his mouth.

"Does Eridan really tasty fishy, Karkitty?" She purred. Karkat was much too flabbergasted to respond, the thought of having Eridan smearing all over his face is disturbingly threatening to melt his think pan. Nepeta took this time to paint some smiles and butterflies on his face, adding more sickness to his stomach.

"Can… can you stop that already? I feel _so_ sick right now, you wouldn't believe it." Karkat uttered weakly with the face slowly turning from surprise to just plain disgusted. He managed to get some paint out of his mouth from talking.

"Aw, relax Karkitty! It's just paint after all. It's not like this really is Eridan, because that'd be really gross." Nepeta still continued to paint on his face, ignoring him.

"Oh… right." Karkat finally decided to move. He easily freed one his hands from her grasp, using it help push himself up into a sitting position where Nepeta found herself sitting on his lap. Such realizations made her blush lightly. He pulled his other hand free and curled his fingers around the hand Nepeta held the paint brush. "How would you fucking like it if your face is covered with… _ugh_, magenta?" He lightly eased the brush out of her hand, now holding it up to her face.

Nepeta stared at the paint brush, then back at the ridiculous magenta paint-covered face of the other troll. "I wouldn't like it very much?" She laughed, trying to crawl away from him and the brush. Alas, Karkat saw this coming and wrapped his other arm around her waist to stop her from escaping.

"Too bad, bitch." Karkat painted all over Nepeta's face, just as she had done to him. Just more… face painting. He even coated her eyebrows and lashes with magentaness. No one better double crosses Karkat.

"Ewww!" Nepeta pulled on a face when he was finished painting. "Ewwwwww! This is disgusting, Karkitty! You meanie!"

He mistook the tone in her voice to be genuine anger. He proceeded to try and wipe the paint off her face with a clean part of his sleeve. It didn't work. "Shut up. We could try washing the paint off if you're going to get your panties in a knot." What a nice thing to say.

Nepeta pouted. "But that means I have to take a bath. I don't like baths!"

"Because you're a fucking cat." He said it more like a statement then a question.

"Correct!"

"Well, I sure as hell not going to watch you lick yourself clean. That's just revolting. C'mon, just go wash your hand and face." Karkat lightly pushed Nepeta off of him before they both stood up. He then took her arm, leading her to the transportalizer.

Within the next couple of minutes, a whole lot of shenanigans began. Karkat finding the bathroom, Nepeta trying to sneak off to avoid the water, Karkat chasing after her. Then there was the Karkat hauling a flailing Nepeta back to the bathroom, locking the door so that she couldn't escape. This is what all the other trolls had witnessed.

They didn't witness Karkat trying to scrub the paint off Nepeta's face with a wet towel as she tried to get away from him in a childish manner. They didn't witness him trying to pull her closer that she could stop trying to fight him.

They certainly didn't witness what happened next… And Karkat felt glad about that.

But this all happened days ago.

He is currently in his room, wanting to be away from everybody. He is sitting in front of his wall of painting as he stared at it for a few minutes.

All the trolls gossiped with one another, some saying that Karkat and Nepeta could be good moirails now. Some said that Karkat and Nepeta could be matesprits. He would overheard some of the gossip, notice when the trolls would look at him when they think they're not looking, and these things would send him running to his room with a bright red face.

Though, he doesn't really understand why he isn't really bothered by this. He doesn't understand why he actually does want to be around Nepeta now, especially when he wanted her to come to his room again and have fun painting his wall.

He's usually this troll that wants to avoid these red feelings for others.

And yet…


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry if the characters are too OOC.

Karkat was at the lab sitting in his chair facing his computer screen once again. To say that it was like nothing has ever happened would be a big fat lie.

The sole reason why he has bothered to venture out of his room is just so he can converse with one of those dimwitted Earth children. Why he would bother boring himself into doing such a ridiculous thing is because he couldn't bring himself into asking the other trolls for some advice. Not even Kanaya, a troll whom is one of his closest, about this particular subject. To him, talking to Earth children that might be light-years away and haven't known him for most of his wriggling days is a very swell idea.

Because the subject is about red romance. Sure, it took a hell of a time explaining to those kids about how troll romance works, but he wouldn't give a crap because they got to learn about all of this shenanigans sooner or later.

However, maybe he should have considered who would be the right person to talk to about all of this beforehand.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

CG: EGBERT, ARE YOU THERE?

CG: YOU BETTER GET YOUR POOR EXCUSE OF AN EXISTANT OVER TO YOUR COMPUTER THIS INSTANT

CG: BEFORE I START BEATTING MY HEAD TO THIS DESK AT THE THOUGHT OF HOW DISPICABLE YOU ARE TO BE ALIVE.

CG: HOW NOBODY SEEMS TO FIND YOU INCREBILY ANNOYING AND THAT NOBODY IN THE RIGHT MIND HAD THOUGHT OF CULLING YOU.

CG: WHAT ARE YOUR SECRETS OF LOVING THIS LONG?

EB: are you done yelling yet?

CG: NOPE.

CG: EGBERT NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE,

CG: I WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.

CG: SOMETHING ADMITTINGLY PERSONAL.

EB: wow, thats nice of you for once

EB: is it that you like to yell?

EB: because I alrighty knew that

CG: NO GOG DAMN IT!

CG: WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN FUCKING TALKING TO YOU ABOUT THIS?

CG: WHAT WAS I THINKING?

EB: whoa relax man!

EB: just kidding around man troll sure are seriously arent they?

CG: SHUT UP AND LISTEN.

CG: WHEN YOU ARE KIND OF FEELING RED FOR SOMEBODY,

CG: WHAT DOES YOUR EMPTY THINK PAN TELL YOU TO DO?

EB: hmmm

EB: whats a think pan again?

CG: JSGAGAGOGPAGLAGAGAG AALNABZNLAJA;LAAJKAJKAFBKAAA

EB: are you mashing your keyboard now?

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

Karkat growled angrily at the screen no sooner then when he stopped pestering John. He rubbed his now aching hands as he leaned back in his chair, amusing himself by wondering just how much intelligent there truly are in the planet Earth.

"Karkat?" He suddenly froze from hearing his name uttered in the air. He attempted to turn around casually in his chair like he seen Dave sometimes do on his screen. He was either annoyed to see that it was Eridan, or relived to find an idiotic troll to make fun of. He's certainly acting normal when he's making fun of others.

"What? What the fuck do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Karkat yelled at the sea-dweller as he turned back to face his computer and hastily started trolling a random Earth kid. He turned back to Eridan to make sure he wouldn't come close to him.

"I was just wondering what you're doing here. 'Cod' you're so grumpy." Eridan walked right over to Karkat, who seemed to be quite engrossed in trolling this human due to his fingers flying all over the keyboard without even looking at the screen, only to be swatted away. "Wow, you must really like this person."

Truthfully, Karkat was just typing the first thing that came to mind into this pesterlog. He doesn't even have the slight clue as to who he's sending all of these random messages to. "It's hell of a lot better then talking to you."

Eridan made a huff as he sat down in the chair next to Karkat, crossing one leg over the other. He would try and peek at the screen, trying to take in parts of this odd conversation, only for the screen to be suddenly covered by Karkat's hands.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Karkat barked at the other troll, very furious to be around such a privacy invader.

"Actually…" Eridan trailed off, his face slowly showing signs of excitement. Karkat could be imagining this, but he was pretty damn sure that Eridan's face looked a bit humored, as if he was thinking of an inside joke.

Already is Karkat regretting not raging Eridan out of the lab. "What the fuck is it?" He asked warily.

"I think I found the perfect troll!" Eridan squealed, or Karkat imagined him to be doing. Considering how the sea-dweller was clasping his hands together made Karkat decided that Eridan has to be the most feminine troll there was in the whole history of Alternia. He then realized that he must have been the last of the trolls to discover this.

"Whoop-de-fucking-doop," he said with sarcasim, even putting in a small round of applause. "What, is this like the fifth time since you said that?"

"Do you want to know who the lucky troll is?" Eridan asked quickly, ignoring all of Karkat's rude comment.

"Nope."

"The lucky troll is someone you would be quite familiar with, Karkat," Eridan made what Karkat assumed was a purring.

Karkat finally stopped typing and covered his face with one of his hands. He took a nice deep breathe, and finally said "Fishfuck, I'm familiar with everybody."

"No Karkat." Eridan suddenly leaned closer to Karkat, his voice becoming husky and low.

Karkat politely leaned as far away from the sea-dweller as possible as he tried not to take in the salty sea water scent that was coming off of the other troll. "Who the fuck is it then?" He hissed, becoming impatient by the suspense.

"Nepeta Leijon." There goes the most evil manfish grin Karkat would ever witness.

He looked at Eridan with widen eyes. Even though he had seen this coming, he couldn't help but feel quite surprised.

And pissed off as hell.

"Now listen here you fucking moron!" Karkat yelled angrily, shoving Eridan away from him. "Now why the fuck would you think that Nepeta would like be any sort of relationship with you?" He stood up, jerking a finger in the other's face.

"I don't know," Eridan started, startled by Karkat's sudden change in behavoir. "But seeing how Nepeta only has Equius as a moirail, I figured she wouldn't mind having another moirail. Or a matesprit." He made a nice smug smile. "Why are you so mad all of a sudden?"

Karkat merely stared at Eridan, now realized he just done. Trying his best to force his cheeks not to start flushing out of embarrassment, he replied calmly "Because that's just got to be the most stupidest thing I have ever heard. I mean, _c'mon_. Nepeta?" He backed away from Eridan and made a shrug. "You can swoop higher than that. Haven't you tried like… Gamzee or something? That purple blood is full of royalty."

Eridan stared at Karkat, considering his words for a moment. "I suppose you're right," he finally replied as a small smile was growing on his lips. "All that sober slime will make him increbily easy too! Thanks Kar!"

"Right, right, whatever." Karkat slumped right back in his chair, relieved where this conversation was doing. He watched Eridan skipped happily out of the lab before letting out a sigh.

Although what he just heard made him feel rather sick and mad, he was relieved to be finally alone at least. Curious to see who he was mindlessly trolling, Karkat turned to looked at his computer screen.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG]CG: HEY

CG: HERE'S A LONG MESSAGE.

CG: THIS LOOKS LIKE AN ACTUAL CONVERSATION.

GG: what's going on? D:

CG: BLUBBLUBJB

CG: I LIKE COTTON CNADY.

CG: I HAVE NO LIFE.

CG: I AM EGBERT.

GG: stop talking to me!

GG: at least make sense! D:

CG: FISH

CG: GOG DAMN FISH

CG: HATE FISH

GG: oh c'mon karkat fish isn't that bad D:

CG: LA DE FUCKING DA DOOP FUCK YES BBG WTF

CG: FLOWERS ARE STUPID

CG: THE SUN IS TOO HOT

CG: MAAAAAAAAARY

CG: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD

CG: A LITTLE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN

GG: uuuugh! gardenGnostic [GG] blocked carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Well, how fucking dandy.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Wow, sorry for the long wait! I honestly don't really know here to go with this, but now I'm getting a nice idea. Sorry for OOCness :'D

Well, here they go again.

Karkat and Nepeta painting pictures again. In Terezi's room. You can imagine the awkwardness happening here, either because Terezi joined in by drawing more clalk pictures on her wall, or because of the portraits of Dave Strider with the words "5O COOL". Yes, that made Karkat feel very awkward.

For a good reason too.

While he knew he was feeling flu- I mean romantically interested, since he's pretty sure he isn't flushed or anything- for a troll that he assumed no longer flushed for him since he broke her heart, he knew he also seemed to be romantically interested in Terezi too.

Sure, she is a wee bit creepy, especially in the invading-your-space-and-licking-you department. Still, he known her for a long time… and her constant teasing are pretty cute… and the fact that she does in fact know his mutant blood color and voluntarily shushes up about it without using black mail against him…

And then he realizes how screwed up he feels right now.

If he's ever ready to have a matesprit… He knew it has to be either Terezi or Nepeta. Sure, he could try filling up quadrants and make one of them his kismesis… But he couldn't picture any of them to be in that kind of relationship.

GOG! Why is he thinking of this all of a sudden? He only wanted some company with Nepeta and probably paint a few pictures with her, but nooooo! His room just _had_ to run out of spaces to paint in.

And Terezi just _had_ to offer her room where he just _had_ to realize what's going on. He silently cursed himself for getting caught up in this. He'll have to stop getting friendly with one of them.

He casually glanced over at Nepeta, watching her paint a cute picture of some ugly dragon with red paint. What the hell is that thing, and why the hell does it have to be red?

Karkat did cherish the moments where he spent time with Nepeta, painting goofy and bad pictures. He especially loved the one time where he was able to make her happy and full of life after she laid crumpled on the floor for days… It's like he was a hero in one his ridiculous movies.

Only he was the reason why she was so depressed…

But they bonded so much after that, but not in a way where they could become moirails. He could feel himself want to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

To kiss her.

But… what if she didn't felt the same way for him? What if he eliminated all traces of her love for him when he broke her heart?

What if Eridan snagged her away from him? Oh dear god…

He can't stand to let go of Nepeta. Even if she wasn't romantically interested back in Karkat, he couldn't watch her be with someone else.

He looked at Terezi, all too busy licking up her chalk art work. Why the hell does she even do that, he won't understand.

Sure, he's been hanging out with Nepeta more often then with Terezi now, but he liked his moments with her too.

Save for the nice adventures they have together and the secret blood color thing, they sometimes even watched movies together where they sometimes cuddle up together for warmth while watching those shitty trolls screw up their life with another shitty troll.

Those moments were as pleasant as his moments with Nepeta.

He doesn't want to let her go either.

Shit, damn. Karkat certainly feels selfish right now. This can't keep up… can it?


	9. Chapter 9

Days has passed, and Karkat was left alone in the room with Kanaya, Sollux, and Feferi.

Eridan transported into the room, stopping Kanaya from her task. He walked over to the horn pile where Sollux and Feferi was lying on. From a distance, Karkat can see the three talking and gradually getting into a heated argument.

He was taken by surprise when he saw Eridan whip out his wand. Oh wow, what was he going to do with this stupid little "wand of science"? Karkat never really did see Eridan use it in action, but surely it couldn't-

Sollux took off his glasses, and almost instantly two beams of red and blue out of his eyes at Eridan.

Eridan pointed his wand at Sollux and shot at him a beam of white.

Karkat excepted to see nothing but the usual: Sollux's beams colliding with Eridan's, and to over-power Eridan's and defeat him. Everybody was expecting this, but Feferi was still running around trying to make the other sea-dweller cease action as she was furiously waving her trident around.

Nobody expected the white beam to quickly over-power the red and blue one, striking against Sollux's body and sending them sailing across the room.

He hit the wall with a large impact, creating large cracks in the wall. He slid down the wall and onto the counter, leaving behind a trail of blood as his head slumped against his chest. It was sicken to see the yellow blood ooze from his mouth, and he not moving one inch.

Feferi stared at Sollux with a shocked face. Karkat could never wipe away the memory of the face she made when she looked at Eridan; so full of hate and anger. How could a bubbly little troll like Feferi, who was giggling and making happy little conversation moments before, became so terrifying to behold?

Eridan only glared back at her, raising his wand once again as it glowed white. It cast a ghastly shadow over his body, making the look on his enraged face intensify.

Feferi charged at Eridan, holding up her trident as if to ram the sharp three edges into the sea-dweller's chest. At the very last moment, Eridan simply gave a flick of his wrist and shot another beam of white, this time at Feferi.

A true shot.

Karkat and Kanaya watched in horror as the beam hit Feferi's chest, piercing her heart as tyrian purple blood splatter from the newly created hole. The sea-dweller, with blood dripping from her mouth, only stood for a moment with a shocked face before falling backward into the horn pile, the impact making some of the horns honk. No scream of pain, no movement, no indication of Feferi still being alive. The ruler of Alternia has fallen, as easily slain by a jealous sea-dweller as squashing a fly with a fly-swatter.

They all watched her body for a moment, a silent in the lab.

As if he wasn't satisfied with defeating his enemy for the first time, or slaughtering possibly the most important person in Alternia, Eridan turned around and glared at Kanaya who glared back as she withdrew her makeup.

It was kind of like those showdowns Karkat watched in his movies, where the two opponents were just staring at each other waiting for the first move.

Kanaya glanced at the matriorb, an egg to hatch another Mother Grub that is vital to the troll's race, an egg that Kanaya has to protect. Eridan followed her eyes at the matriorb, and within an instant his wand glowed. He raised his wand and shot a white beam at the egg utterly destroying their only hope of keeping the troll population alive. Why he did this, no one knows.

Kanaya watched in horror as pieces of the matriorb scattered across the room, and this must have been the last straw. In a flash, she was now holding a chainsaws in her hands rather then makeup. With a loud snarl, almost like that of an enraged lioness amusingly, she jumped with her saw held above her head, preparing to saw Eridan into little fish sticks.

She never got the chance.

Eridan once again raised his wand and shot a beam at Kanaya, this time through her stomach. She fell backwards and onto the ground where her jade colored blood quickly puddle beneath her, her body sprawled next to the pieces of the matriorb.

Eridan promptly took his leave, standing on the transportalizer and absconded away.

Just within 5 minutes a sea-dweller knocked out a troll, killed two others, and left only one witness perhaps to warn others of his rage.

Karkat could only helpless stare with his mouth opened widely in a shape of an "O". It was at this moment when things are getting pretty damn serious.


	10. Chapter 10

She has no idea what's going to happen. Not the slightest clue. All she knew is that Gamzee somehow turned insane, according to Equius. Nepeta found it rather ridiculous. Gamzee! Of all trolls! This peaceful, playful and loving troll, mad? She had no idea about the death of Tavros, Kanaya, or Feferi until now. All she was been doing was hanging around with Equius and doing some feelings jam.

Equius carefully instructed her to hide, as he won't allow her to dirty her hands with indigo blood like he was about to do.

"I will now seek the highblood, Nepeta." He said to her. "I command you to hide, as we discussed."

"Sure!" She responded. "But there's a lot of nuts on the loose, so don't stick your neck out there and take any big frisks!"

"I will exact caution, even when safety 100% to be 100% assured." He paused, hesitant. "Even so, I would still like to take the opportunity to say…"

"What?" She asked.

He pulled his face into sad frown, something he doesn't do very often. "Goodbye."

Nepeta also frowned and stared at the ground, unsure of what to say. She simply smiled and replied, "Well okay, goodbye! But you had better believe I will see you again soon, Equius!"

"Yes, you will," were his last words before he took off and she scampered to her room. Inside she marveled at all of the paintings and shipping she had drawn, especially at the ones she and Karkat made together.

She wondered over to a corner of her room, where a large stack of crates laid against the wall. Boy, she had a difficult time placing them all there since she didn't requested the help of Equius. Considering how the deaths of her troll friends were depressing, she decided to try and cheer herself up. She supposed she just remove those crates just for a moment… Although when she did, she accidentally managed to knock over the crates rather then just move them. With a great yelp of surprise, the large heavy crates scattered across her revealing her little secret.

A painting on the way, a shipping she kept secret. A large portrait of her and Karkat, kissing with the words "OTP" written underneath. To be honest, she painted this when all of the trolls first moved to the Veil, when she had her blooming red feelings for Karkat. Unlike the rest of the shipping she made, this one made her incredibly embarrassed for others to see she used the crates to hide them. No one must ever see!

However, that was a long time ago before the whole Karkat-breaking-her-heart ordeal. Now, she didn't mind if anyone would see this. From what she remembered from that old conversation, everybody knew about her crush on Karkat so there's really no point in hiding this painting anymore. However, she still does for some reason.

Why does she still feel embarrassed?

She gently placed a hand on the painting, a sadden look on her face with a small smile. He said he doesn't feel flushed back for her, right? He only hung out with her, painting with her just to make her happier, she suspected. Equius must have forced him to make her happy.

It's a shame, because it really does feel like he's interested in her. He's still having fun with her up to the point where she's capable of making herself happy without help, unless he's oblivious of that. She doesn't question him about it, though. Those nice moments where he painted pictures with her, when they get into little play-fight, when he smiles just occasionally at her, it made her feel of so bubbly and warm inside.

She touched her lips.

When he kissed her that time in the bathroom…

No matter how deep he pierced her heart with a cold blade of rejection, she's still hopelessly flushed for him. She tried to distance herself from Karkat, try not to dwell on the happy feelings she got when he paid attention to her rather then Terezi, she tried to make herself not feel red for him once again in fear that he'll discover it and take everything back. To break her heart once again…

She shook her head and pulled on a mischievous smile. Wow, she's awfully tired of being cooped up in this room with her feelings. She decided a little adventuring wouldn't hurt… He'll never know.

She turned her head to look at the great, I mean grate, on the wall next to the portrait. She walked over to it and easily pried it off -she done this plenty of times without Equius knowing- and entered the vents.

Inside the vents, so warm and a bit dusty, she walked carefully; she doesn't want to make any loud noises that'll alert any other trolls. She swore she heard some honks in the air, and she couldn't help but hug herself as she shivered with nervousness.

Eventually she stumbled upon another grate, and curiosity seized her as she looked through it expecting to see some trolls doing whatever they're doing. She was shocked to find a room, with a lance coated with orange blood that awfully seems like Tavros's blood color. "HONK" was written on the wall facing her way, it written with the same blood color. On the ground were three plushies that she quickly identify as Pucefoot, Berrybreath, and Doctor Honeytongue thanks to Terezi. All three were where torn into pieces, their stuffing decorating the floor like snow. Who could do such a thing?

She quickly moved away from the grate and kept on walking, a cloud of doubt and regret slowly forming in her head. The vents were getting darker, and she found another grate to look in.

In it was another room, much more bloodier than the last room. Once again, it was in the same orangey blood color. There was a bloody path, almost as if someone has died from a serious injury and was dragged across the room. On the wall as another message, "are you next? :O)". Nepeta couldn't help but giggle at it. Next for what, exactly? If she wasn't humored right now, then she'd be awfully suspicious of the smiley face Gamzee usually used.

She moved on, coming upon the last grate there is in these vents. Since that was all there was in these vents, she decided to get out. She entered the room where only two transportalizers were found, one broken in half. There were also some jade colored drops of blood on the ground, and from the looks of it, it was leading from the broken transportalizers to the other one. She tried to transportalize on the unbroken on, but it didn't work for some unknown reason.

She decided to just enter the other grate found on the wall. Inside the vents it was very dark, making her feel a bit scared. It was just a single pathway, no corners or other passages found like in the last vents. In a short amount of time, she found another grate. Hesitant, she looked through it not quite sure what her eyes would behold this time.

She regrets it.


	11. Chapter 11

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: EQUIUS? DID YOU GET THE JOB DONE?

CG: I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO BACK TALKING TO ME IF YOU DIDN'T EVEN LIFT ONE FUCKING FINGER AGAINST THAT CRAZY BASTARD.

CG: I UNDERSTAND THAT GAMZEE IS A HIGHBLOOD AND YOU'RE ALL SUPER CREEPY OBESSIVE ABOUT THE HEMOSPECTRUM, BUT THINK ABOUT THE LIVES OF ALL OF THE OTHER TROLLS.

CG: I DOUBT YOU WANT TO BE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR LETTING GAMZEE LOOSE AND LETTING HIM KILL VRISKA OR SOLLUX OR SOMETHING.

CG: EXCEPT ERIDAN. GO AHEAD AND LET GAMZEE KILL ERIDAN. HE REALLY DESERVES IT.

CT: :(( karkitty

CG: NEPETA? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU USING EQUIUS'S SCREEN NAME?

CG: WHERE IS HE, I HAVE TO TALK TO HIM!

CT: :(( karkitty!

CG: WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?

CG: NO OFFENSIVE BUT IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT.

CT: :(( equius is dead!

CG: … WAIT, WHAT?

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD?

CT: :(( he's dead, karkitty!

CT: :(( he's dead!

CG: OH GOG, DID GAMZEE GET HIM?

CT: :(( he's dead!

CG: GAMZEE'S DEAD?

CT: :(( no! he's not!

CT: :(( karkitty

CG: WHAT.

CT: :(( *ac is scared*

centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: SHIT.

CG: NEPETA.

CG: GET BACK ON GOG DAMN IT.

CG: NEPETA, WHERE ARE YOU?

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CT: KARKAT.

CT: karkitty.

CG: OH GOG NO.

CT: SHE'S CALLING FOR YOU, KARKAT.

CT: she's fucking calling, karkitty.

CG: GAMZEE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

CT: SHE'S CALLING.

CT: honk.

CT: HONK.

CG: NO STOP IT. WHERE ARE YOU TWO?

CG: STOP PLAYING AROUND YOU FUCKER.

CT: but i'm motherfucking not.

CT: :O)

centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Karkat could only stare at his screen, horrified by what he has read.


	12. Chapter 12

Her throat feels so dry. It's painful.

Her body is a crumpled mess on the ground, her clothes soaked with her grassy green blood. Despite feeling the warm wetness of her own blood, she felt very cold indeed.

She felt so weak too. She couldn't even move her arm to brush a strand of hair away from her oozing mouth, or to remove the broken off pieces of her teeth in her mouth.

All she could do is just lay there in agony. She'll have to be this damsel in distress, waiting for hero shining knight in armor to rescue her.

She slowly tilted her head to look around herself. She only managed to tilt her head to some degree. She looked at her right hand, broken and slightly bent at an odd angle. On her withdrawn claws where some indigo blood. She felt ashamed that even though she sought out revenge, the only damage Gamzee received from himself. She couldn't even scrape off one small inch of skin from his face by herself.

She looked further ahead at her fallen moirail, his face blue and his neck tangled up by a bow with some blue blood seeping out of the cuts. In his left knee an arrow pierced it. He looked absolutely weird and creepy, especially when he had on a big toothy smile and his eyes bulging out and walleyed.

Where did his shades go anyway? She can't remember after she had worn it to desperately contact Karkat, then suddenly received a blow to the head by a club. She can remember when Gamzee raised his clubs and started clobbering her repeatedly, the pain so unbearable that she passed out moments later, her body wanting to just go to Derse be in no pain.

Derse no longer exists now, and instead of happy dreams and traveling, Nepeta only saw a brief darkness and awake. Gamzee was gone, but her agony certainly wasn't.

She rested her head back on the wet ground, her strength slowly depleting. She closed her eyes, crying a bit, as she waited.

Hoping.

Hoping.

A moment later and she heard footsteps, and some clacking. Her eyes fluttered open.

Terezi. The troll moved closer and closer. A small drop of hope filled Nepeta as she watched Terezi walk up to Equius's body, prodding his body with her cane.

After a new testing, Terezi concluded that Equius was dead and turned to move on only to come upon Nepeta's body.

Nepeta felt the poking of the came -the end was awfully sharp- but didn't respond. She couldn't; she was much too weak to open her mouth.

She stared intensely at Terezi, her heart beating oh so fast. This was a blind troll we're talking about, after all. What if she mistaken Nepeta to be dead? She could only watch, but began to felt more hopeful as Terezi knelt down to her body.

Terezi reached out and touched Nepeta's face, a missed aim. Her fingers traveled down the troll's face, closer to her neck. Closer to searching for a pulse.

Nepeta's eyes seem to be begging at Terezi's. She desperately wished that Terezi can feel a pulse. Feel a very faint pulse at least, considering that Nepeta seems to be almost dead.

A moment passed as Terezi felt for a pulse, her face pinched as if making an important decision. It was at this moment that a thought occurred to her; What if Terezi knew Nepeta was alive but ignored? Nepeta knows how strong Terezi and Karkat's relationship is. They're very close to be becoming matesprits. Now that she thought about, did Terezi approved of her relationship with Karkat? Karkat seemed to have spent more time with Nepeta then he did with Terezi. Could it be possible that she was jealous and planned on leaving Nepeta on her own, dying from blood loss? Or is Nepeta just being hysteric considering that Terezi is just about her own hope at the moment?

Nepeta could only ponder these thoughts as she watched Terezi rise up, turned and began walking away. Her mouth cracked open…


	13. Chapter 13

He walked around for who-knows-many-hours, stopping every so minute to wipe the tears building up in his eyes away. He did this multiple times already, making the corners of his eyes sore and redden from being rubbed too much.

He looked over his shoulders, paranoid. Could that be a box's shadow? Or a clown? He's afraid of even his own shadow, afraid that an insane person would jump out of the darkness and wallop him in the head. Actually, he's not sure what's worse to see: Getting beaten up or seeing the blood of his comrades coating Gamzee's clubs, proving his terrible leadership.

Or maybe above all, seeing the clubs covered with drippy, wet, warm, grassy green…

Karkat shook his head furiously, trying so desperately to rid himself of that image. He mustn't lose hope.

He kept walking through the endless halls of the Veil, breathing shaken. It was hard to believe that every single transportalizer were either broken, blocked, or switched off. It was like someone wanted him to walk through the dark, cold, deserted halls all by himself, making sure he'll get lost through the maze-like halls. Running into dead-ends, finding no easy escape if he's caught on the pursuit… No, that just might be his paranoia speaking to his mind once again.

The halls were very dark, only some of the light bulbs seem to have work. He often ran into darkness for a few minutes until the next light source appears. When he found one, he stopped for a moment and stood against the wall, pausing. Rethinking, again. Is he going the right way? Where was he going in the first place? Can he find her in time? Can he find anybody in time? He bit his lips, trembling. He slid to the ground with his armed wrapped around his legs and chin propped on top of it. His throat felt so tight, so sick. Fresh new tears rolled down his cheeks and he didn't care about it anymore. The sound in the air was full of his sobbing and sniffling.

Why was he this despicable? Where has he gone wrong?

He couldn't stop Eridan from killing Feferi and Kanaya. He couldn't stop him destroying their only hope of the troll race survival. He couldn't even revive Kanaya back to life.

Look at Sollux, blind and practically toothless from falling down the stair with him. Um, hello? His mate sprit is dead. This guy has to be tough to let the deaths of two trolls fill his life. Well, Karkat believed Aradia was his matesprit, anyway. He felt so ashamed that he just bolted away when he heard honks fill the air, leaving Sollux there to defend for himself.

Oh god, the honks. Gamzee. How did he turned insane, and why? Okay, maybe it was because of the soper slime shortage, but Karkat had never expected for things to turn out this way. Was another possibility because of the death of Tavros, another death that Karkat couldn't prevent?

Don't forget about Equius. It was definitely his fault for Equius's death, sending him over to kill Gamzee because Karkat was too much of a coward to do it himself. He was a fool to send Equius. Of course the troll obsessed with the Hemospectrum would let himself get killed by a highblood. Karkat bet Equius even got a kick out of it… Unless… Gamzee turned out to be a lot stronger or craftier then he has anticipated. He was the Bard of Rage, after all.

Finally, there's Nepeta… He gritted his teeth as he ran a hand through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. Nepeta, the sweet little troll that makes his heart beat a moment faster then necessary when she looks at him. Not in disgust, just to be clear. She, who can make this vicious crabby asshole tremble with red feelings when she touches his skin. She, this troll that's making him feel like the scum of Alternia for causing her death…

Well, actually, he doesn't know if she's alive or not. Pretty much the whole reason why he's getting himself lost within these halls is just to search for Nepeta, which he doesn't seem to be doing good at.

He sighed and scrambled up to his feet, wobbling and leaning against the wall for support from the dizziness caused by sudden movement. He pressed his head against the cool wall wanting to freeze the heated fire that stirred in his head, leaving him a relentless headache of guilt and regrets. His eyes closed just for a moment.

_Clack_.

His eyes snapped open.

_Clack._

Terezi? Is that you, he thought to himself.

_Clack_.

He turned halfway from the wall, body already ready to run over to the clacking sounds, wanted to finally feel relief when a thought occurred in his head.

What if it isn't Terezi?

He stared at the distance a head of him, a deep darkness. He can recall the last time he spoken to Terezi, she only alerted him of Tavros's death before Gamzee suddenly took over. He must have taken her glasses, so why wouldn't he take her cane too? If he walked into the darkness, it appeared he wouldn't find another light source for a while. Should he venture through it, or trust his intuition?

His answer was answered shortly, as Terezi without glasses suddenly burst from the darkness. She seemed to have been walking in a hurry for she nearly stabbed Karkat's foot with her cane as she passed by. It made sense that she was, for what she carried upon her blood soaked shoulder is a heavily bleeding Nepeta.

"Terezi! Stop!" Karkat cried out to her as he grabbed her cane. "Stop where you're fucking going!"

"Karkles?" She leaned close to his face and sniffed at his wet cheeks. "I thought I smelled something sweet. I'm so relieved to finally found someone, I hope you're have any sort of idea of what to do now or

we're screwed." She jerked a finger at Nepeta's body as an indication.

Karkat stared at the quiet, non-moving troll, anxious. "Just put her down already, for starters. What else do you think you could do, you moron. Aren't you tired from carrying her?"

Terezi smirked. "Either she's really light, or I'm getting a lot stronger. I bet I could even carry you, Karkles." She carefully lifted Nepeta off of her shoulder, although Karkat could tell that Terezi was having difficulty trying not to drop the troll so he stepped in and helped her place Nepeta against the wall.

He then leaned close to the bleeding troll. Her head slumped against her chest, blood running from her scalp. Karkat was particularly disgusted to find blood coming out of her mouth and chapped lips, a lot from her nose and even some coming from one of her closed eyelids like tears. Some of the blood were dry and began flaking off of her skin, but were replaced with some new ones either way. Her hair was in a big mess, all tangled up and dirty as if it was destined to become a hairdresser's nightmare. Her hat was no where to be seen. Her clothes were stained with a lot of blood from her wounds, the ones that haven't healed yet in this short period of time.

The first thing he wanted to know was if Nepeta was still alive, and the first thing that came to mind was to grope her left breast to feel for a pulse. Karkat immediately realized that this was a very inappropriate thing to do, even if it's to help determine if a troll is dead or not, and quickly took his hand off of her chest with a flushed face.

"I smell something cherry flavored," Terezi teased.

Karkat made a soft growl in response. "Is Nepeta still alive?"

"What, you can't find out for yourself?"

"Terezi, this obviously isn't a fucking swell time-"

"She was alive when I last checked her," Terezi replied. "Actually, she was awake when I found her, in a room that suspiciously smelled like blueberries, olives, and a hint of grapes. No room should smell like a fruit salad. At first I thought she dead, considering that I found Equius's body near her so I thought Gamzee had also finished her off. When I was about to leave she made this one squeaky noise, so I came back and realized she was alive the whole time. I had to carry her around because she sure couldn't move, and then at some point she blacked out. From either pain or blood loss, I think."

"That's… Fuck, I'm not even sure how to react to that." Karkat reached out, hesitantly as he didn't want to end up touching another bad spot. He gently touched her neck, poking around for a pulse.

For a moment he couldn't find one and he began panicking. He did found one eventually, much to his relief, but it was very faint.

"She's still alive," He noted Terezi.

Considering that Nepeta seemed to have been beaten half to death, he poked around her ribcage. "Oh fuck, I think she has some broken bones."

"Really now?" Terezi asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, I'm just thought I should point it out." He petted Nepeta's hair fondly, where he noticed that one of her catlike horns was broken off. "She's been through a lot, haven't she…?"

Terezi moved closer to him, staring at Nepeta even though she couldn't exactly see her due to blindness.

"She has… and she's lucky to have a leader like you."

Karkat snorted and looked away from the both of them. "Are you fucking kidding me? Practically half of us has managed to either be an incredibly stupid moron and kill off trolls, or get killed themselves, within one measly hour. An hour, Terezi. What kind of leader lets their people get killed within an hour?"

Terezi frowned. "Not a very good one, I guess. But it's not your fault, Karkles."

"Yes it is."

"I don't think it could be your fault, Karkles. It's Vriska's fault after all."

Karkat merely looked back at her to give her a sort of expression, where she smiled coyly in turn.

"Do you know the way to the others?" She asked.

"Not really, I'm actually lost. But I'll give it a futile attempt." He reached over and started to pick Nepeta up, one arm behind her back and the other under her legs.

"Well, I guess while we find our way there, I have something to discuss with you," Terezi said coolly.

Karkat made a groan. "Is it more theories on how Vriska could have possibly killed the others?"

"No, it involves you actually."

"You better not fucking blame me," he spat before turning to leave with a troll held gently to his chest. Terezi giggled as she followed him, with the familiar sound of her cane clacking against the ground.

"No, it's not like that at all, Karkles. It's just a bit of news that might either fill you with relief… or grief."

"…"

A/N: Sorry if I'm not getting the characters right/making them too OOC, especially Terezi.


	14. Chapter 14

A silent little room, so dark. So bare. The loudest thing you could hear was breathing emitted by a troll's breath.

His eyes are so dry and tired, wanting him to just close them just for a moment and sleep. Just for a moment, no harm down right? He's scared, though. Scared that the troll, who's hair he's fondly petting hoping to hear a purr, might awoke and he'll miss it. Scared that something terrible will happen when he's not on the guard, that she might die and he'll never get the chance to save her because of his weak body begging for slumber.

Scared that if he ever closed his eyes, he may never see her face again. So he doesn't sleep. He's used to being an insomniac, although it's unsure of whether or not this is a good thing.

He'll just simply sit there on the ground, eyes on the other troll that laid there on top of bundles of blankets. Nepeta, her entire body practically wrapped up in bandages. Some places, a cast to try and hold her bones together while they heal. Karkat felt sick looking at her like this; a skilled hunter that can take down any lusii, from a tiny rabbit to a ferocious bear, so broken and beaten by a _clown_. Once again, a needle of guilt stabbed into his heart as he thought about ways of how he could have prevented this accident. Only after Gamzee did what he did to the two innocent trolls was when Karkat confronted him.

He remembered those memories, so fresh in his mind…

"Karkles, are we even there yet?" A female troll complained. Terezi and Karkat were simply walking through a seemingly endless hallway, he carrying Nepeta's unconscious and bleeding body. The only sound that echoed through the bare, metallic halls were the clacking of Terezi's cane, foot step, and their talking.

"How the fuck am I suppose to know?" Karkat responded, exasperated. At least he's not alone. "If you can smell cherries a mile away, then why can't you be like those human lusus thing called a 'bloodhound' and sniff out some other scents? Can't you smell like… like…" He scrunched up his face while trying to think of an example that possibly isn't dead or on a murder rampage. "Like… mustard. Sollux's blood smells like mustard right?"

Terezi stuck a tongue out at him.

"Fucking mature, are we?" He rolled his eyes.

"Hehehehe! Well, since we're mature and all, let's discuss the news I have for you." She grinned her sharp, white teeth glistening almost like a shark. "Right. Now."

Karkat paused for a moment, surprised. "… C'mon, we have to get Nepeta medical attention before she fucking dies and then I'm just sitting here acting like the souls of the deceased will haunt me forever." He continued walking, slightly faster then he did before.

"It's not really a good idea to put off information for long, Karkles." She easily matched his pace.

"Why do you want to talking about it _now_? What's so important that you have to bring it up _now_? Why not _later_?"

"Because it's so fun messing around with you, Karkles." Her eyes half closed, giving her a smug look. "And, I am wondering about you and Nepeta's relationship…"

"What relationship?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Karkat."

"I'm fucking serious what relationship?"

Terezi gave him a blank look. "You two are obviously flushed for each other."

"What? What makes you say that? I'm sure Nepeta stopped feeling red for me ages ago, Terezi."

"Are you kidding? You two act like adorable little matesprits, it makes me want to nibble on both of your cheeks."

"Wait, what?" Karkat looked at Terezi with a shocked expression. His eye brows furrowed as he frowned. "… Wait, you're not bothered by this? At all?"

She shook her head "no". "Not really, especially after I met Dave…"

"… Dave?"

"Dave Strider."

"… YOU AND DAVE?" His eyes widen as he shouted. He then remembered he was carrying Nepeta, and not wanting to wake her yet he repeated his comment in a whisper. "You and Dave?"

"Mhmm." Terezi grinned sheepishly. "Now Karkat, while I'm okay with you and Nepeta, are you okay with me and Dave?"

He opened his mouth at first ready to verbally fling obscenities at her about how stupid Dave was, and how much he would pound his fist in that douche's face if he ever get the chance. He stopped himself, realizing something. Is he really bothered by their relationship? Or bothered by the fact that it's just Dave?

He looked at Terezi, staring at her lips. Did he ever wanted to kiss those? Would he want to kiss them?

Then a final thought occurred in his head, making the wool come off of his eyes.

Does he not want to let Terezi go because he's flushed for her? Or because she's like a friend to him? It certainly pained him to see Kanaya get killed, and she was one of his closest friends, so maybe it'll hurt if he lost Terezi too…

He wished he could face palm himself right now for confusing his feelings right now.

"Karkles, do you hear that?" Terezi asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Ssssssh!"

He looked at her weirdly before he heard it too. It was quite faint and sounded far away, but he definitely could hear it. He wished he couldn't though.

_Honk._

_Honk._

_Honk._

"It's coming that way." Terezi pointed ahead of them at some distance ahead of them, where once again the lights were failing at that particular area leaving it rather dark. "C'mon, let's go!"

"What? No, fuck no!"

"Don't be a crywiggler Karkles, we're teamed up right now so we'll be okay!" She smirked. "Remember, I helped you defeat those imps and I'm blind."

"Fine, fine, whatever. If we end up dead then you owe me some boondollars in the dream bubbles."

With that they walked into the darkness. It stayed like that for a while, Karkat feeling a bit panicked by the minute as he stumbled around in the black like a vulnerable wiggler.

"Terezi?"

No response.

"Terezi? _Terezi_?"

"I'm here Karkles, just messing around with you." There goes the familiar giggle, then it suddenly stopped. "Wait, I smell something…"

"Is it a good smell?"

"Smells like… grub sauce. Eck, and mustard. Hey, what's that glowing thing?"

Karkat wasn't sure where to look for the "glowing thing". Then he saw it, the glowing thing. It was rather far away, but it was bright enough for a beacon of some sort. He squinted. He can distinctively make out some shapes, like a body… Before he knew it, he felt something yank at his sleeve and dragging him over the glowing thing.

"Terezi! Stop that!" He made sure not to drop Nepeta. The only response he heard was Terezi giggling, possibly from glee. He noticed how the area they were in gradually became lighter, and then he realized that they were in an enormous room. In no time at all, they reached the glowing thing which turned out to be… a glowing Kanaya. So she wasn't dead as Karkat thought.

Karkat and Terezi came to stop in front of her. The glowing troll was wearing a rather beautiful red velvety dress. Wrapped around her stomach was an oddly familiar magenta colored cape, it being apparently used as a bandage for the gaping hole on her stomach. He can still see that the hole was bleeding, some jadeblood dripping through the cape. On her red gloved arm, a hand that held onto her arm as a guide, was… Sollux! Only, his eyes appeared to be missing leaving behind empty black eye sockets on his face. He appeared to be wearing a familiar pair of goggles, and on his shirt were some dried up yellow blood.

Karkat couldn't be any happier to see all of his friends in the same room, but atlas one friend he didn't want to see showed up.

Gamzee, silent as a mine and crazy as a clown, silently strolled up the group with his face caked with dry indigoblood his cut wounds still bleeding. He had on a small, pleasant smile that made Karkat shiver a bit upon looking, and when the troll came closer did Karkat notice that he was holding a very colorful and large hammer.

The clown stopped some feet away from the group, and everyone watched in silence at each other. He glanced at Karkat, eyes lowered to the dying troll in his arms.

"So you motherfucking got my present, didn't you Karkitty?" A rasp whisper escaped his lips. "A LITTLE TOY JUST FOR YOU, KARKAT." He bellowed.

Kanaya quickly took out her makeup, turning into an intimidating looking chainsaw that Karkat noticed had some dry magenta blood on. He lightly set Nepeta on the ground before stepped over to Kanaya and patted her, making her confused at first.

"Are you happy with my present Karkitty? I MADE IT JUST SPECIALLY FOR YOU, WITH EXTRA POUNDING AND PAIN."

Terezi held up her cane, lightly raising it so that the sharp end of it was pointing up like a sword. Karkat come over to her and patted her too. He promptly smacked the cane out of her hand.

"Is she still alive? I HOPE SHE STILL IS, BECAUSE THAT MEANS THAT TOY NEEDS SOME FIXING UP TO DO. I hope Nepeta is still alive."

Sollux raised his fists, ready to shout… at Lil' Cal, sitting there in the corner in a green suit like a creepy little puppet he is. Karkat watched Sollux and decided not to interrupt.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR KARKAT?"

It was now Karkat's turn to wield his weapon, a mighty sickle. He crouched a bit, watching Gamzee intensely. For an odd reason, all of the fear escaped the troll leaving behind courage. Perhaps the fact that he was with friends that can support him comforted him, or maybe he decided to man up and face his problems.

Gamzee looked at Karkat softly, almost sadly. Was it because he'll have to kill Karkat, the one he planned on saving for last? He whispered softly, "Come at me bro."

With that, they both sprang at each other, hammer and sickle raised… for nothing apparently.

Karkat withdrew his sickle and suddenly touched Gamzee's chest while raising a finger to his lips, shushing him. Gamzee stopped and began yelling "HOOOOOOONK" at the stop of his lungs, eyes flashing with anger. Karkat papped the other troll's face, gradually calming him down up to the point where Gamzee's yelling turned into a soft whisper. They then hugged each other fondly, announcing that they were officially Moirails.

With that, the group managed to find their way back to the laboratory and fixing up the transportalizers for easier transportation. At this very moment Karkat and Nepeta are in her room, he waiting for Nepeta to awake. It's been a week since the incident, and each day that passes by made Karkat edgier.

Will she ever wake up? Equius is pretty much the best doctor the trolls could ever have, and with no doubt he'll see to it that that his moirail's health will be restored. Only he's dead, and if there were any other trolls that knows how to help Nepeta then they're dead too. Karkat's not even sure if Nepeta will still wake up to a world of pain, and he hopes she doesn't. She deserves to have some treatment after what she's been through…

He growled in frustration. Karkat looked over at the sleeping troll, dressed almost like a mummy with grassy green blood slightly bleeding through the bandages. Looks like Kanaya will have to change the bandages later, like she normally does.

He laid down next to Nepeta, propped on an arm so that he can still have a chance to watch her.

"I don't mean to hurry you," he whispered. "But it'd be fucking swell to see you open eyes at some point. Because you know, that's proof that you're alive. Just saying."

Karkat leaned close to her, kissing her cheek. Almost immediately he heard a soft murmur.

"Karkitty…?"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I tried to make this as mistakes-free as possible :3

Her voice sounded so hoarse, almost like a weak kitten's cry. If Karkat haven't felt this sudden wave of relief wash over him, then the sound of her voice would have pained his heart with guilt.

Nepeta's eyes cracked open as if her eye lids weighed a ton. Her eyes were bloodshot; the natural golden oranges of her eyes stained with grassy green. The bags under her eyes were more prominent than usual. She looked ever so tired, even if the troll has slumbered for a week.

Her cracked lips opened again, soft words uttered once again through broken and lost teeth.

"Karkitty? Is that you?"

Her eyes looked around a bit before she slightly tilted her head, their eyes met for the first time after days.

"… Yes Nepeta?" Karkat asked hesitantly with a cracked voice.

Her expression changed from what he thought was fear to relief.

"Oh Karkitty…"

She tried to sit up, but cringed and laid back down. She held her side as her face pinched with pain.

"O-ow…"

Karkat sat up before he reached out to touch her hand.

"Hey, be careful dumbass. You somehow managed to break a lot of bones in your body." He made a soft growl at an attempt to sound more like himself. "You're fucking lucky you didn't break all of them."

She made a soft giggle and laced her fingers in between his.

"S-Sorry Karkitty…" She made a sigh to try and relax herself. "… How are you Karkitty?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Good… How are you?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure? You don't feel like screaming in pain right now?"

She frowned. "Well… It actually does hurt… A lot. But it's okay."

"What? How fuck is that okay?" He asked, dumbfounded. "I bet you're in agony right now, are you? You feel like every inch of square in your body is in pain at this very fucking moment. Fuck, am I even suppose to be touching you?"

Nepeta was silent for a moment, then giggled. "Yeah, you're right Karkitty. I guess I am in agony. But at least I'm a alive, right? Not another troll to add to the body count. How much is there, anyway? 3?"

"Um… There's 5 actually," He replied uncomfortably. "Well, almost 6 counting you."

"Oh… That's pawfully bad mews… Is Gamzee one of them?"

"What? No. What the fuck would he be dead?"

Nepeta only had on a small smile. "Nothing…"

"…I'm so sorry, Nepeta."

"What furr?"

"Furr- I mean- for everything that happened to you…"

"It wasn't your fault, Karkitty."

"Sure it was! If I haven't told Equius to go kill Gam-"

"It wasn't your fault," She said in a firmer voice. "Gamzee was on the loose, and you only wanted to protect evfurrybody. I was just stupid to not stay put like Equius said…"

She clutched his hand more tightly.

"I didn't want to leave…," She made a sniffling sound, her eyes glistened with tears.

"Then why did you?"

"No, I mean…" She looked away. "Die."

"Oh… _oh_." He petted her head at an attempt to comfort her. "Well that's pretty obvious. I don't think anybody wants to die."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to die before telling you something." She looked back at him, her cheeks slowly turned flushed.

Karkat stared at her, his heart racing. Did she wanted to tell him something he ever so wanted to hear? "What? What the fuck do you want?" His hand shook as he smooth out her hair.

Nepeta bit her lip, unsure of what to say. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way…"

"What is it?"

"I mean I'm sure you still wouldn't feel the same way."

"Nepeta."

"Then again you keep acting like you do…"

"Nepeta!" He said, exasperated. "Quit stalling and tell me! It's fucking annoying!"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I… A.C. feels… very flushed for Karkitty… Even if he was a jerk about it earlier," She finally confessed. She opened her eyes to look at him once more, not really surprised to see his mouth opened with surprise.

It was like that for a moment, where she felt more and more uncomfortable by the silence and the look he was giving her.

"Listen, if you don't-" She started, where she was quickly interrupted.

"How long did you felt that way for me?" He asked rather quickly.

Nepeta was confused, but answered "For a while."

"Really? Didn't you hate me or anything?

"No.. why?"

"Well I assumed you'll fucking hate me, or at least want to hurt me, at some point after… you know… the talk thing…"

"Oh goodness no!" She cried, shocked that he would think of such a thing. Then a thought occurred in her mind, and her face fell. "Was I suppose to? You do like Terezi and…"

"Oh fuck no, she wanted to make out with that one retarded human."

"Then why are you asking all of these questions?" She asked. "My head's starting to hurt."

"Well…" He averted his eyes, his cheeks going red. "I guess I'll just get right to the point…"

She waited, anxious yet curious.

"I… I feel flushed for you too…," He finally admitted. "I mean I didn't at first - no offense. But I started liking you after I spent some time with you… and… they were so fun… and you're so disgustingly cute that it makes my stomach want to empty it's contents… In a good wa- URK."

A catlike troll suddenly threw herself at the crabby troll, arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her lips happily to his own. Karkat sat there, mind blown as Nepeta whimpered at the sudden movements she had made.

No regrets were made.

The End.

A/N: And there you have it, the ending of a story after 5 months of starting it. I'm happy that you all enjoyed reading it, and I do apologize for my mistakes. I wasn't sure where this story was going at first, or how to end it. I was tempted to give it a tragic ending, considering Nepeta's death and Karkat and Terezi's relationship. However, seeing how a majority of the Karkat x Nepeta fanfics were sad and that Nepeta didn't get Karkat made me determined to give this story a happy ending. They are my OTP, afterall. Merry Christmas.


End file.
